


Safe and Sound

by metalhawk



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Sparkmerging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Starscream finally feels safe.





	Safe and Sound

It was during the first argument of their relationship that his trinemates saw the imprint that Megatron had left on him.

Thundercracker had swung his servos around in exasperation and Skywarp raised his voice in utmost frustration...and Starscream had froze.

They were going to hurt him. They were going to hurt him so badly and he wouldn't be able to leave. He shriveled back in fear, his wings dropping to their "terrified" position, his optics submissive as he backed into the corner.

Skywarp and Thundercracker read his body language. They were immediately concerned, but things had not yet come to light for them.

"Please... _please don't hurt me_ …!" Starscream whimpered, and suddenly everything made sense.

Starscream was scared. Starscream had been abused before. In the most clear guess of who did it was Megatron.

"Oh, Stars..." Thundercracker said gently. "We'll never hurt you."

Their trine leader curled in on himself.

"Starscream," Skywarp comforted. "We're not like him. We love you."

"That's what he said too!"

"Come here, Star," Skywarp coaxed.

No answer.

"Let us hold you…" Thundercracker said in the rumbly and deep voice of his. "It's okay. We aren't him and we'll never lay a servo on you to bring you harm. I promise you that."

Starscream straightened his back as much as possible. He looked at them, knowing he looked weak and pitiful.

But he was wrong. To his trinemates, to his boyfriends, he was absolutely, without a doubt, the strongest person they knew. Even as he looked at them with his teary optics and droopy wings, he was so strong. And they loved him so.

Starscream walked over to Skywarp, and nodded slightly at the other Seeker. Skywarp took the cue, and wrapped his arms around Starscream. He pulled him flush to his chassis as Starscream began to cry. Thundercracker joined then, pulling both of them to him. Starscream buried his face in Thundercracker's shoulder.

Now he had the slightest sense of security; the sense that he was safe with Skywarp and Thundercracker and they wouldn't hurt him.

He felt the purr of Skywarp's spark above his own and Thundercracker's under his servo...and there was nothing he wanted more. He needed a permanent sense of security, and he could get it from them. He loved them, and they loved him too.

"Sparkmerge with me," he breathed, lifting his head to look at his trinemates. "Please."

"Are you sure, Starscream…?" Thundercracker's asks, hesitantly.

"Yeah, you don't want to rush into anything—" Skywarp says.

"I'm sure," Starscream answers. Then: "Please."

Thundercracker and Skywarp shift around him. They press their chassis armour together, preparing to sparkmerge. Starscream looks up at them with love in his exhausted and pained optics.

"Are you—" Thundercracker begins.

Starscream cuts him off. "I'm ready."

Simultaneously, their panels slid back, and they each saw the others bared sparks. Luckily, Megatron had not scarred Starscream's spark as well. The warlord had thought of him as an interface toy and punching bag, rather than someone he'd bind his spark to.

Starscream reached out and brushed Skywarp's luscious purple spark, pulsing around his digits. Skywarp threw his head back in a moan. Primus, he looked beautiful. Starscream was so in love with his trine mates he wanted them—

"Take me," he blurted. "Make me _yours_. Be _mine_."

"I thought you'd never ask, love," Thundercracker said as Starscream retracted his hand from Skywarp's spark.

They clashed their sparks together. A blinding light emerged between them, a pleasant shade of dark violet. It was the best thing Starscream had ever felt, his lovers' sparks pulsing along with his and conjoining for a wonderful moment.

He saw Skywarp, optics darkened in bliss and mouth parted slightly; Thundercracker with his wings perked to their highest point and his helm tipped back.

He could feel the bond forming between them. It was small but strong, and a flood of emotions flooded the new opening.

Love and warmth were the first things he retrieved from his trinemates. Not pain or coldness like Megatron had given (and called it "love") but true, genuine love.

And it was his. They stood with him. They were here for him. Starscream was taken aback, but he never wanted it to stop.

Unfortunately, it had to come to an end. Their sparks slowly separated, retracting back into their casings, gasping Seekers left in its place.

"So...Starscream. How do you feel?"

Safety and harmony flooded their bonds. It was an odd feeling, but One they enjoyed.

"I feel like," Starscream started, a smile spreading over his face. "I'm very much in love with you."

"I love you, too, Star," Thundercracker grinned.

"Love you, Stars," Skywarp grinned.

So, as they lay in berth together, that night, Megatron had finally vanished from Starscream's processor.

 

 


End file.
